The Village of Death
by Dark Rubi 169
Summary: Blood and M are from the Village of Death, a village full of assassins.they are the best assassins in the village. They meet Naruto, Sasuke , and many more. They are sent to kill a "friend" what will they do and what about Bloods dads past actions and how they effects on their lives now.
1. Chapter 1

Pov Blossom

Deep in a dark forest little girl with golden shoulder long hair is singing. Just then a boy with short orange hair walked out from behind a tree, behind her. He looks a little scared but calms down as he listen to the girl sing.

The little girl standing by a tree with alot of Kunais in it. A big guy with long black hair is talking to other kids. Then throws a kunai at the tree but it missed and started to fly towards the girl. The boy with the short orange hair jumps infront of her. And knocks the kunai into the tree with out touching.

I awoken on my favorite tree to M trying to sneak up on me i smirk and said "Where have you been? Your late." looking at where he walked up i see he uses his Invisability jutsu.

after i said that he reappered and said "I was training with sensei, And lost track of time."

"Training with dad, O yeah i forgot you went into the forest, why didn't you bring me?" I said jumping down off the top of the tree. We started to walk to our training spot.

Pov Magnum

As we train I felt Blood tence up i looks to see what happen. Blood threw her fans at a couple of boy I stop it and sent it back to Blood. I look at the boys only to be jumped by the blond as I jumped away Blood pulls her tessen *Bladed fan* to stop him.

Pov Blossom

I felt Some one run up to where M is stand. My instincts kicked in and I jumped to help him onlyy to hit a sword i look and see a cut. Not just any cut but a cut from the Shihayai plant. I jumped back pulling my mask on. I looked at M he understould and told the boy to sit. Then I pulled out my herbs and got the stuff wraped and looked at M he Held the boy down and I pushed it down his throat. he gags so M hits his back and he swallows i turned to M and nods.I pulled out my knife and reopen his cut. And turn to catch the blond as he trys to protect his friend.I started the fire and put the meat on as M gets the posioned blood out of the black haired boy. The blond stared at M as he worked. the boy keep on asking M how he does the blood contorling I lied "He can't its a family thing no outsiders." as i started to mix the herbs for the cream.

" So you know how to do it too?" the black hair boy said,

` I fell over and said,"WE ARE NOT RELATED! Why would you think that."

"Because you two match, and seem to know what the other is thinking." the blond said. My face started to burn up and i looked away from everybody by looking into my bag. "When did we run out of Laconosa,M?" I waved my hand over the ground and a plant of Laconosa grew where my hand more." M, said as he adds his secret recipe"I think yesterday, i thought you got more.

"No Naruto, I was going to say that she said family not his family." the black hair boy said

"Thats what i was missing we didn't introduce ourselfs, my name is Magnum, but call me Doom. Thats Blossom, I call her Blood Blossom." pointing to me.

"I'm Naruto, And thats Sasuke."The blond said pointing to the black haired boy. I started to put the herb cream on his cut and he starts to scream. Then i looked at him and notice i was putting it on him

"Oops sorry i forgot your not M i'm use to putting it on him he knows how much it hurts." I said rubbing the back of my head. as M Reached to check the food i heard a noice.I turned to M and said. " come here please i need to check your hand." M walked over to me and sat down.

"S'up Blood?" M said as i grab his metal hand, M blushed, I pull off his hand and looked into it I pulled out i small metal stick and poked around inside the and Sasuke just started at me shocked, then i got it out, it falls onto my hand, a small rock.

"there you go. "I said putting his hand back on and showing M the rock.

"What happen to his hand." Naruto said

"It was an accident." I started as the memorys came back my eyes started to me M steps in and continue the explanation. I walked away to my lake.

M pov

I sat down infront of Sasuke and Naruto come and sit like it is storytime in Kindergarden. "It happen 6 years ago. I have just turned 12, It was in Januray and very icey. Blood and I were training infront of her house after our session with her dad, our sensei. She was helping me with my metal contorling ability. And out of Nowhere ten Guys comes up to the dojo and attacks me. Blood jumps at them tring to help me they attack her too, they was saying stuff about getting the kid of Renji the devil. they got me and she ran after us trying to get me back. She slips on some black ice and cut her leg up, bleeding bad she still followed and found me. She got inside and freed me. then the guys came back and attacked us again. In the middle of the fight, one of her vines broke a support beam and it started to fall on her i push her out of the way and got my Hand crushed by it. After we got home i got my metal hand and she made it look real. It turns out Renji the devil was her dad. I think she blames her self for my hand, I think the meats done." i stand up to check the meat and Blood comes back from her trip to her lake. I looked at her and said "You feeling better?"

Blood nodded and said " After the meal we need to get you guy out of this forest its too dangerous after dark."

" Nah we are good fighters, we'll be fine." Naruto said

" Yeah you maybe good fighter but you can't hurt these creatures, they can kill you a mile away from you, and that some of the weaker one." Blood said standing up and walking to a big bag by the fire she pulls out plates. I check the food asking Blood for my spices. She throw it at me I cught it with eaze. As I was adding the spices, Blood was talking with Naruto an sasuke. "He makes the best food ever, He has his own secret spices i helped him find some of them but he has some i can't figure them out and i'm the one who's good with them, haha." I blushed alittle.

Pov Blood

After we was done eatting we left i keep an eye on them so they wont get by our village. As we was running i senced it i jumped at naruto knocking him out of the was as i giant tails crashes into the ground imbedding into the earth. I pulled out my fans and jumped into the trees, as everyone jumped into the trees too i had cut off all the scorpions legs and was getting the tail. "Hey Blood need help?" M said as he laughed.

"HA HA you know i love these fight to much to need help." I said as i cut off this tail and jump by them covered in blood, Naruto and sasuke is speechless.

M laughed and said "Yeah everyone is like that but the people who we grew up with, They was scared of her before she has this kind of fun."

I walked back after cutting the head off with one cut and wiping the blood off my face and said " Some help please?"

M laughed "O k, the uauslly?" I nodded and M pulled the blood out of my hair.

As we got to the end of the forest we saw their friends. As we landed infront of them i see the girl She has pink hair and was ogling M,For some reason it pisse me off.

M pov

I sence that blood was pissed off, but i don't know why. Naruto ran up to the guy and girl, "Hey Sakura, Kakashi sensei! We're here ." He said happily. The girl ran up to me an hugged my arm, giggling she said "Hi I'm Sakura whats your name?"

"My name is Magnum. It's nice to meet you." I Smiled at her.

Blood Pov

I fingerd my fans as i watched them talk to each other slowly getting more and more upset. I had enough when she started to lean on his shoulder. " Ok we have to go my dad would be mad if he found out that we left the camp."

"He should stay here you can go back whatever your name is, why would your dad be mad at Magnum?" She said with hearts in her eyes,

I just snaped. "My name is blood, you stupid fangirl. You better not go into the forest during the night time or your dead in About 5 seconds." I said

"Ha like you can beat me." Sakura said.

I laughed and said "i would love to kill you but i'm talking about the monsters in the forest like this one." I pulled the Scorpion head out of my bag. Sakura yelled and almost passed out watching the blood still flowing out of the neck. laughing i put the head back into my bag. And turned around and started back into the forest. I heard before i was out of my hearing range " Damn that girl scary, She even scared me." Kakashi said.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Magnum

"I don't know what that was about but I'm sorry about that she tends to be mean, when she doesn't truth people." I said as I looked at Sakura. "I need to see if she is ok, I hope we meet again." I said turning and ran into the forest.

"Please don't leave me Magnum." Sakura said, " I need you."

"I have to go she and I are a team, we fight and if need be die together, I never leave a friend in need." I said "Kakashi make sure they get home safe, k"

"Sure Magnum"Kakashi said

Pov Blood

I came to my lake, it was sunset and the water turned a beautiful orangey color. I sat on the dock dipping my feet into the water. Why did i get so angry, lots of girls flirt with M. M walked up behind me and moves my shoes so he can sit down next to me. "Hey you ok you got angry and yelled at her back there. I did not know that her standing next to me upset you," He said.

"You are always soo ignorant I just don't like her that's all," I said laughing.

Pov M

Just then I felt Blood tense up and I felt a sudden breeze. I looked over and saw Blood falling in to the water. I dropped my cannon and jumped into the water, trying to get to her before she drowns. I find her trying to summon plants to save herself. I drag her back up to the surface. After she stopped coughing, she glared at the guy who knocked her in. As we got to the land she took off after the guy who knocked her down. I look over to see it was a blond guy. He was being chased by a giant boar.

Pov Blood

I looked ahead to see a Venus flytrap. So I climbed the trees so I can get ahead of him. I get to the flytrap and see some idiot got stuck in it. I pulled him out, as I laid him down, I see the guy and the big boar.

Pov Stupid *guy that got stuck in the plant*

Where am I? I open to see a girl with golden hair and sparkly bright blue eyes, I feel my checks heat up. She looks like an angel. "Are you ok?" My Angel said her voice was as angelic as her looks. "Ye-Yeah?" Just then a bunch of beetles came to see me. I looked up expecting her to freak out, to my surprise I see her...HOLDING ONE!

Pov Blood

"Awww they wanted to see if he's ok" I picked one up and smiled at it. All of the beetles surrounded me.

Pov Stupid *guy that got stuck in the plant*

I watched in horror when the Venus ATE my Angel. I stand up to help her, only to see a boy with red hair run up to me. "Where is Blood?" He said.

"Who?" I said looking for my Kunai.

"Light skin, golden hair, bright blue eyes." He said. Blood? My Angel, how dare you.

"O, you mean my angel. She is in the plant." I said just then the plant shredded and I see my Angel covered in blood with two fans in her hands.

Pov blood

Getting out of that stupid Plant I said, "I HATE those plants, why is there a Plant that eats meat. Now I'm covered in the blood from that stupid boar." I walked up to M and see him laughing.

"Can you Shut up and get this fucking blood out of my hair ." I turned to The stupid guy and said " What's your name?"

Pov M

"My name is Shino, What's your name?" He said a small blush forming on his check.

I Feel like growling, like blood does, a lot. "My name is Blossom but I'm called Blood." She replied.

Then Blood got an evil look on her face, I feel sorry for the idiot that knocked her into the water. She turned to the idiot and wrapped him upside down with some vines. She laughed her evil laugh and started to walk towards him. I walked in front of her and stopped her." Blood stop it, You need to calm down, You don't want to do that." Blood looked into my eyes then walked away to her lake. Sakura Glumped my arm.

"Magnum, Thank god, your ok." Sakura said rubbing her head on my arm.

"I think it will be better for you to stop that before Blood kills you, She's a little out of sorts, She almost drowned." I said, gently removing my arm. I turned to run after blood.

Pov Shino

I watch that brute run after my Angel and Sakura sighs and says "Man, He so Amazing and protective!" her eyes turned into hearts. "Unlike that selfish ugly Blood."

"Excuse me, Blossom is an angel. She's not ugly or selfish, She so pure, compared to that brute."

Pov M

When I found blood, she looked calm. "At least you did not see Sakura back there. She went nuts seeing me, she is craaaazy, and soooo clingy. I hate clingy." I said. Blood giggled, yes I knew that would make her giggle, her giggle sound like bells."I am glad to see you're feeling better, now that you don't want to kill every one, let me take care of that blood." I smile as I see her smile at me.

"O k I forgot I had blood in my hair." She said running her finger in her hair trying to get some out. I pulled the blood out of her hair. Just then Shino walked out of the forest. He see us and his face lights up. He ran up to us, as Blood was still running her fingers threw her hair.

"My angel, I'm happy to see the blood out of your hair, do you need help getting blood off your pearly white skin." He said looked her up and down, then smirked. I pulled my fire cannon on him.

You can see him gulp and Bloodlooked up, laughed and said "You should run that's the fire cannon. And M looks Mad as hell." I started to charge my cannon then his eyes went wide and he took off. Laughing we started to head back to the village.

"Hey I'm still here hanging upside down here, Come on please let me down." The weird blond guy said.

One month later Pov Blood

"YO! "I said sitting on M's window. Watching M sharpen his swords. On his bedroom wall is his symbol it has crossed Cannons over an explosion with a skull above the crossed cannons.

"How do you get up there my room is on the 3rd floor?" M said

"Its childs play,and We have an assignment." I said rolling my eyes at him

"Huh, finally, it's about time they sent us out after someone, so who is the target?" He asked.

"A guy, I am to seduce him. Here is his file." I said falling on to his bed. I open the file "Jimmy, Age 25, you can't just kill him. So Blood has to seduce, and if possible poison him. He is a conspiracy nut." I read out loud "Looks like your just watching on the side this time M. Let's go, I need to change."

"You go ahead and change, I will catch up after I grab my favorite cannon," He said.

"Hurry up M I want to leave here soon, I love to poison people." I said.

"yes, I know, I will meet you at your house in ten minutes," He said.

Pov M

I grabbed my fire and lightning cannons, I was about to leave when I got the idea to take my experimental cannon. My experimental cannon shoots thousands of spikes at my target. I walk over to Blood's house. "Hey, Blood, I am ready to leave. I am taking my number 1 experimental cannon the 'spiker'." I said eagerly. She came to the window in her seductress outfit, A long silk red dress with hugs her curves, it has a low sweetheart neck and has a slit up her right leg, she has black high heals in her hand they go up to her knee . "You do know that this man is a conspiracy nut right. It is best you just stay by, but unseen." It started to rain. "I can put an angled metal sheet above us" I said.

"Oh M, I almost forgot to ask how is the metal controlling going? Also I have two umbrellas" She said digging through her bag pulling out two umbrellas, I don't know how she gets all that stuff in that small bag. Throwing the black one to Me.

"I can hold it in position or I can make it collapse, I can also make living things out of it any way it takes a lot of concentration and focus to make it collapse." I replied, "that dress makes you look hot, Blood." I said crap what did i just say,I looked at blood , to see her mad at me i took off to my hidout.

" She said. I just kept walking and didn't look back. She started to run after me. I broke into a run. I stopped 40 steps later and turned left. I saw moutfit makes youy hideout made into a tree. I entered the hideout and sat down. Three look Hot, Blood.

minutes later Blood came near the hideout and heard me breathing unevenly. She walked up to my hideout. "M are you ok? I am sorry for you getting upset like that." She said.

"It is not that, I forgot to take my locket with his picture in it, the locket brings me good luck" I said.

Pov Blood

M grabbed his locket and came outside. "I also got you Something, I wanted to surprise you but since tomorrow you turn 19 I had to give it to you now." He said giving me a present. I opened it and found a set of silk fans engraved with roses, dragons, and my symbol with is a blossoming blue rose with a skull and jaw with knifes as the thrones, made by him.

"Th-Thank you Magnum, I love it." I said giving him a hug, Then I froze.

"Are you ok Blood?" He asked.

"Oh Sorry, I forgot you're not a big fan of being hugged." I said blushing, I turning around to pull my old fans out and into my bag for safe keeping and putting my new ones in their place.

"It's alright you don't need to apologize for it, I am trying to get used to it." He said. "Are you ready to get going?"

"Sure, let's go. So how do you want to get there?" I asked.

"How about on my metal horses?" He replied.

"What horses? I don't see any horses." I said.

"Metal style: Metal horse Jutsu" He yelled twice. Two metal horses came up from the ground.

"When did you make that jutsu? " I said with surprise in my voice.

"While training with your father, I thought I told you, but that is not all I can do. I can make a metal army of ten people so far." He said. His face went from happy to something, I never seen from him, a wild and mysterous look.

"M is something wrong you do not seem like yourself." I said. His face went back to normal.

"Oh this is a side effect from a fight I had won, I fought an S-ranked ninja who insulted my honor." He said

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked.

"I am fine, I just love summoning an army of minions that is all. It is odd that guy I fought, he is still alive but he chose to go easy on me" He said.

"I am sure that was a coincidence, there is no one who would go easy on you, everyone knows how deadly you are." I said.

Pov M

We got on the horses and rode them to a small town 30 miles outside of The Hidden Leaf Village. We quickly found our target that was walking towards us. She asked him to try her "famous" tea. He was suspicious of the tea and I acted as a pedestrian and asked her for some of the tea. This made him think it is safe to drink. He drank two cups. Then went to his house, after his door closed he fell down dead. We started to leave when we bumped into Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

"So Blood and Magnum how are things in the Village of Death, Whats with that dress Blood?" Kakashi asked. Alarmed Blood pulled out her fans.

"How do you know about the Village of Death?!" She asked him her fan on his neck. I started backing up and bumped into someone. Blood turned around and saw someone who looks a lot like me looking at us. She giggled as I kept looking at him and the locket.

"Hello Bando." Kakashi said.

"What's this guy's name?" Bando asked.

"His name is Magnum." Kakashi responded.

"He looks a lot like me." Bando said.

"Does this mean..." I started before Blood pulled me out of site. "HE IS MY FATHER!" I whispered to Blood.

"Yes, your mother told us not to tell him before she died last week remember." She told me. We walked to the rest of the group. Sakura ran up to me and hugged me.

"Magnum, It's been too long since we last saw each other." She said not letting go of my fake arm. She was holding so tightly that a normal person might ask her to let go.

"Magnum how did you lose your arm?" Bando asked looking at my right arm.

"Oh that I lost it after being kidnapped by rogue ninja when Blood and I were six, and being rescued by Blood, because I was the only one that talked to her. I also got this scar on my face, saving her from her dad's bad aim. She was about to be crushed by a steal beam and I pushed her out of the way. I turned but my arm got destroyed from half way up the fore arm to the hand." I said pulling my arm off, I turned and noticed Blood getting upset.

"That is like me, losing my arm." He said. "I think you are my son, if I am not mistaken you are from the Village of Death."

"H-How did you know?" I asked.

"Easy no one else can use chakra cannons but me it is a Kekkei Genkai that I have developed, I overheard Kakashi. " He responded

"So now what dad?" I asked.

"How about we spar outside of town?" He asked.

"Don't go easy on me! I am one of the two most deadly people there are and the other is Blood." I said.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" he said. We ran outside of town. Sakura and Naruto came after us.

Pov Blood

"Kakashi How do you know about the Village of Death?" I asked.

"I was in the anbu black ops and was informed of the secret village. Also I saved your father from Orochimaru." He replied.

"So that explains why you know about Magnums father and the village." I said.

"Let's go see how those two are doing in their sparing match." Kakashi said. We started walking towards Magnum and Bando. We stopped to get some ramen.

Pov M

"Nice shot son you have incredible aim. Now, let me show you how it is done." Bando said. He charged his cannon and fired it at a tree his explosion incinerated the tree.

"Ha nice one dad, this is nothing compared to my spiker cannon!" I said. I summoned a metal clone. Then I pulled out my spiker cannon and fired it at the clone. The spikes tore the clone to shreds. Bando was impressed by the power it has.

"Awesome son, I never imagined the power of that cannon being so great. How does it do that?" He asked.

"It uses my own metal controlling powers, it was meant to prove my strength. I can't use it with Blood in the area. I do not want to hurt my Best friend." I said. Shino came up to us from no-where and cut my arm deeply with a kunai. I started bleeding heavily, I used my blood controlling ability to try and stop the bleeding. "Shino, what in the world was that for!" I yelled. Blood came running in to see my arm bleeding and my blood on Shino's kunai. Sakura punched Shino full force in the face. Sakura and Blood came running to help with my arm. Sakura used medical ninjutsu to heal the cut. Blood walked over to Shino.

"Shino, why did you do that to Magnum?" She asked Angry.

"That was meant for Kakashi, he and I were working on traps for people who follow us to our base of operations." He answered.

Pov Blood

"Shino, that was meant for when I got back not for today." Kakashi said.

"Oops my bad, sorry Magnum." Shino said.

"It is alright, no problem, you could ask me for some pointers because that one was obvious. Next time hide the trigger somewhere less noticeable or face being defeated." Magnum said. I stared at him in disbelief, how could he let someone like Shino get off like that. The M I know would never let someone off like that. He normally hits them for hurting him. "Blood are you unnerved by my actions today. Relax I have met my father and shown him my first experimental cannon. So I am relaxed there is nothing to worry about." He said. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Shino left for home. Shortly after the guy who knocked me into the lake came running through. M stopped him and asked him why he was running; he said that he was being followed by a crazy man. M asked his name and he said it was Deidara.

"Deidara, who is this crazy man and what does he want with you?" M asked.

"I was to capture him, but he is trying to kill me. I want to get out of here as soon as possible. I do not want to use my ultimate jutsu." Deidara responded. Sasuke came running after Deidara.

"Sasuke what are you trying to d..." M started before he got sliced across the chest. He started bleeding heavily he tried to stop the blood from coming out of his chest but barely managed to stop it. M stood up, putting on his spiker cannon. He aimed for Sasuke's hand. Sakura came running in and stopped M from firing the cannon. "Sasuke you are so lucky Sakura was here to stop me from shredding you!" He yelled, "Metal style : Metal horse jutsu." he repeated himself twice after that. "Dad I need to go, heal my wound, I will be near the village, see you later." He said. With that the three of us got on a horse and left. We went towards the village but M turned to the left and I tried to follow but he made the horse go straight to the village.

Pov M

I went to my secret training ground. The dense foliage should protect me from being found. Blood came running to find me, I turned around with hate in my eyes. She stumbled back. She was terrified by my look. I calmed down. I then ran away from her. I ran to my favorite spot. I hid in my tent painted to look like the area around it. I started digging a hole. I dug for two hours before she came to find me. I put a sheet of metal over me then covered it in dirt. She thought I was hiding in the trees my tent fell in the wind and hit the metal sheet. She came running to the metal sheet and tried to lift it. She could not because I was trying to keep it on me. She picked up the shovel and banged on the sheet for ten minutes. I removed the metal sheet but she was in mid-swing. She accidently hit me in the head. "I wanted to see if you're alright. I thought you were in pain." She said sweetly. I know she is lying because of her voice.

"Oh really, and you think I am going fall for that voice." I said getting up and turning away. She came up next to me. I tried to turn away again but she grabbed my arm. It was not like Sakura's touch, she felt hot and softer than I thought she would. I asked why she is holding my arm, but she just smiled fakely at me and said "Are you ok?" Almost depressed sounding. I felt unnerved by this. I walked away but she just ran in front of me. I started to get angry, but she pinned me to the ground. I broke the vines, but she summoned more to hold me down. I tried to break them but she just kept summoning more. I glared at her but she just sat next to me. She started crying quietly. I said quit faking, but she did not stop. The vines released me and I sat up. She jumped at me. I was stunned by her actions.

She looked me in the eyes, with tears in her eyes and said "you are my only friend, please don't leave me. I thought you were going to die. I can't lose my best friend. Everyone will think, I killed you and never talk to me." She hugged me and I could not think of what to tell her, my arm found their way around her waist.

Pov Blood

I kept hugging Magnum, he looked stunned. I looked at his chest, it was bleeding. I set him down. I could not control my emotion, that's bad I don't want the plant to attack M. Sakura heard me crying and came up to me. She looked at Magnum who was trying to move his left arm to heal himself. She used medical ninjutsu to heal him. I tried to thank her but could not find the words to thank her. I just looked him in the eyes and said "you will be alright I will get you home." I turned to Sakura. "I need you to leave us because no outsiders are allowed to see the village my dad's rule; also my dad runs the village. If it were up to me, I would let you help me get him to his bed and care for him. I am sorry for being rude to you, he is teaching me to be nice to people." I said. Sakura understood if a village leader makes the rules to obey it.

She left and said "send a bird if you need me." I nodded and she left for Naruto and Kakashi. I turned to M and summoned vines to lift him. The vines lifted him up to my shoulders. The metal horses came to us. I set M on one of the horses. I climbed on the other. The horses took us to M's house. I picked him up and placed him on some vines. I used the vines to place him on his bed. I entered his room and saw a picture face down on his dresser. On the picture was the two of us. I looked closer and he was smiling unlike how this year he has only smiled when he and his dad trained together. He started to move. I set the picture down and ran to his side. He looked as if he were sad. I sat next to his bed. He started calling my name. I told him to relax. He seemed to relax, he opened his eyes.

"Blood where are we?" He asked.

"We are in your room, why?" I asked.

"I did not expect to be here. I think I am well. Let's go get a mission. "He said.

"I hope you are ready." I said.

"Do not worry I will be fine." He said. He stood up and we went to my father for another mission.

Pov Magnum

"I have a mission where you were specifically requested the target is a sword smith's evil brother. Magnum you are going to have to kill him. He thinks everyone is weak so he is going after the nine tales. You are ordered to protect Naruto Uzumaki ordered by the fifth hokage. Also look out because Sasuke Uchiha is in the area. He is extremely dangerous." Seth, Blood's father said.

"Sir we ran into Naruto earlier on the mission. He seems nervous and needs Kakashi to keep him calm. He looks like he went through my cannons blast." I said, "I know who the target is. He is following Naruto right now. I think we need to hurry over there."

Pov Blood

Me and M was riding the horses, I can hear Naruto yelling "These noodles M made are Amazing."

Just then I hear the sound of a kunai heading towards them. Looking at M he understood I jumped into the trees and made it to them just in time. I jumped in front of Naruto and pulled my sword up knocking it into the air. Just then the Kunai stopped in midair and started to fly into the trees. Out comes M with the kunai flying around him. Smirking I glanced at where the kunai came from. M sent it flying toward the thrower it passed him turning around it his guy. I heard him grunt in pain, and take off. I took off after him knowing M was following. We went into the next clearing, I see Thousands of clones, their all of one guy they have gray skin, Black hair that sticks out like a fin and a grant sword covered with scales. I pulled out my fans and attacked one landing in the middle, M landing next to me; I look to see that the clone I cut turned into two puddles of water then transform into two clones. Crap, what do we do, we won't be able to stop all of them, what will happen to M, he'll get badly hurt before me will be able to make a dent. I got to get him out of here.

"You need to get out of here and fast." I said trying to keep the clones back.

"You don't trust me enough to want me to stay by your side!" M said kicking a clone in the face

"It's not that I don't trust you." I said Quietly facing away from M, a small blush on my face.

"Really Because your acting like you don't!" M yelled looking me straight in the face.

"It's not that I don't trust you, you're the only person I trust!" I said getting madder and madder at M.

"Then why! Why, do you want me to leave you." M said punching more clones in the face.

"BECAUSE I don't want my first friend and I guy I love dying, because I'm not strong enough to protect him!" I yelled my eyes widen as I realize what I said.

Pov M

I dropped my lighting cannon as I watched her lunched herself into the air over the clones into the woods, She don't know where's she's going, crap she'll hurt herself. My bangs fell over my eyes as I grabbed my spiker putting it on; I jumped into the air and shoot all of the clones. And pulled out my newest Cannon "Hey, Jackass, I'll like to introduce my newest cannon it's called 'The eternal Ice blaster.' When this thing freezes you, you stay frozen." I blasted all of the Clone puddles then took off after Blood. I can't believe she likes me back. I stop in my tracksas I hear her voice.

' '

I didn't know she felt that why, I leaned against the tree she is in, and listened.

' '

I jumped up into the tree and wrapped my arms around her, keeping her from running away again. At that moment she started to struggle to free herself. I laughed and said "No you're not getting away from me we need to talk."

"I'm sorry." Blood said quietly hiding her face; I felt her tears on my arm.

"What?" I asked I thought she said sorry but why?

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ruin our friendship with my stupid feeling." Blood said feeling more depressed then before.

"There is no way in hell your feeling are stupid, truthfully When you told me you loved me I couldn't believe it, I thought it was a dream." I said sitting down putting her on my lap and putting my chin on the top of her head.

"A dream?" A long break "I get it, a nightmare. I'm the scariest girl in the village; of course you only wanted me as a partner." Blood said

"A nightmare, Please those are some of the best dreams I have. All those days where you ask me why I was so happy, it was because I have a dream about us." I said

covering her eyes with her bangs she said "I get it."

"I'm dreaming, I cried myself asleep."

I smirked as I pinched her arm. "Oww!" Her head shot up to glare at me; I kissed her right on her lips. Her eyes widen as she tried to understand what happen, but then started to kiss back. After we pulled apart I laugh lightly and Blood just had a dreamy look on her face, she leaned on my chest. Just then a vine grabbed her leg and threw her into the trees. I Jumped in front of Blood and reach for a cannon to find that their gone "What?" Then I felt that I was being picked up and I saw Blood walk up to him

"You are in trouble." I said as I watched the way she walked up, she's angry as hell. Just then I felt the wind pick up.

POV Zetsu

Tornado formed around the girl, her golden hair started to float up, and her blue eyes glow brighter… Wait, that looks like… Just then I got blown into a tree and vines whipped themselves around my arms and legs. Yep, Hana. Just the vines cut in half and I see Kisame stood there and said "we got to go if that's who I think it is daughter."

POV M

Just like that they were gone. Then I feel blood running down my back. Just then Sakura came running up to me, I turned to them and said "Stop right there, Freeze!" Kakashi and Naruto frozen, but Sakura keep going. Blood turned to her and a whipped air at her, hitting Sakura into a tree. Slowly the wind stopped and she fell to her knees. I took off to run up to her.

"What the hell just happen?" Kakashi said

"Its fine, She done, She has control over wind, she can't control it that well. Blood you ok?" I said picking blood up and hugging her tightly to my body. Bloods face lite up.

Pov Blood

""M please let go I need to treat you back its bleeding bad."

"But I don't want to," M said and stuck his face in my neck.

"Wait, when did you get together?" Naruto said everyone looked at him like 'What!'

Giggling I said, "Yeah I guess, we are, hehe, about ten minutes ago, right before that plant dude," I started to laugh as he started rub his nose on my neck. "Attacked, come on M I'm trying to talk. Now let me go so I can fix your back.

"O k ." M put me down and sat down. I saw Sakura Glare at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and took off M shirt that was ripped, Revealing his ripped chest. I hugged M. then started to put the medicine on his back then wrapped his chest, making sure to rub his stomach and chest a little. Sticking my tongue at her again.

"Thanks for helping me with my back, Blood." M said a little confused. Sakura took off running And Naruto, took off after her. "I got to be going I have to take care of them by Blood and M." Kakashi said running after them.

The next day

M and I was walking in the clearing by the villages' forest. Then we hear "My Angel, hey Blossom."

I turned around to see a guy he looks a little familiar.

Pov M

I growled "Bug boy" a little bit I stepped in front of blood and said "What do you want…."

"Hey you're that guy that was caught in the Venus flytrap." Blood said with a smile because she remembered him "I think Shina? No it's Shino, yeah it's Shino, how are you?"

Blood walked up to me and held my hand said "Sorry we are a little busy, we are on a date right now."

Blood pulled me passed him and said "Sorry we can caught up later, bye Shino." I looked at him and smirked pulling blood closer and putting my hand on her waist.

Pov Itachi

"Excuse me I'm wandering about Blossom's known by blood's Family." A woman holding a baby looked at him and said " Don't let everyone lie to you' she's not a bad girl, She lives in that house right there." Pointing to a dojo on a hill. " He found her in the woods her mother killed, so he raised her." She said

" do you happen to know her mother's name?"

"I don't know He just found the baby."

"Do you know where Magnum lives?" I said

"I'm sorry dear she died last week. He does has a little sister, she's training right know with Blossom's dad."

"One last Question, do you know where Blossom is, I would like to say hi, I haven't seen her in a long time. "

She smiled at me, "She went on a date With Magnum into the forest, good luck finding them and more good luck trying to talk to her." I thanked her and left. I found Zetsu and told him what I know.

Pov Blood

We finally got to where M was taking me, it's a beautiful lake. M said he's going to teach me to swim. We stopped to eat the food he made. After that we watched the sunset. I rested my head on his shoulder and started to sing

'Ame ni nureta hoho wa

Namida no nioi ga shita

Yasashii manazashi no

Tabibito

Shizuka ni hibiiteru

Natsukashiiongaku

Omoidasenai kioku

Samayou

Yme wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de

Omoi no kienai basho made

Fu tari de

Tooi umi wo sora wo koete

Kurai yoru no naka de

Watashi wo terashiteru

Yasashii manazashi no

Anata ni

Aitai….'

"I know your mother, you know." The plant guys voice said behind us

We jumped up and M stood in front of me,

"What do you want, we are in the middle of a date." I yelled at him,

"You're a lot like your mother, but her hair was shorter."

"So."

"You have the same attitude as your mother and you get so easily angered the and you fly off the handle, that why you have problem controlling wind."


	3. Epilogue

*Epilogue*

Pov Blood Two months later

M and I finally started doing missions again after my crippling depression, and M's almost death and M got use to the new hand I made him. This time it won't fall off.

"Hey dad we're here." I yelled with M by my side he grabbed my hand and squeeze it. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey guys, here's your mission you have to kill a weapon dealer, unknown requester. The target name is Bando." My dad said we looked at him like he was crazy then looked at each other smiled and said at the same time "I Quit, See yeh!" And we jumped out of the 30 store window, Laughing I pulled a plant to make a slide all the way out of the village, I guess we are rogue Assassins now.

Hey I'm Rubi, Me and Sithlordnilis, soon he will have this story on his page. We are going to make a part two to this story 'Rogue Assassins'.


End file.
